Brand New Day
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: SONGFIC! Can you gain back the person you loved after losing them? Brand New Day by Forty Foot Echo. I'll love you forever if you read and Review!


His gray eyes froze on her as she stumbled into the Three Broomsticks. She looked awful. Her robes tattered and ripped, her face full of dirt marks and soot. Her eyes were dull, the normal sparkle he had known now gone from her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was thin and wet from the snow that fell outside. Memories flooded into his mind. Of how he had hurt her, knowing that his decision to join the Dark Lord had destroyed her emotionally, mentally, and physically. Staring out the window, he watched the snow fall on the deserted street, echoing the emptiness of his stone heart.

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry,_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down._

_Now when I look out my window,_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around._

How he wanted to show her that her hurt had been for nothing. That he had never betrayed the Light. That he still loved her, despite what he had done to her. To show her that he had changed from the self-centered, prideful prat he had been in his seventh year at Hogwarts to the selfless, modest person who sat here three years later. He wanted to show her that she had been his angel, his thoughts had been forever on her, for she had been the one that brought him through the horrors he had been through.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways,_

_So all your words get noticed._

_Tomorrow's a brand new day,_

_Tomorrow's a new day._

The times they had spent together were the ones where he acted himself, never naming her or her friends, always loving her for what she was, muggle born or not. He never was the mean, arrogant git he pretended to be in front of everybody else. He remembered those times like they had happened yesterday. They had talked about their futures. About what would happen when the war ended. If the world was worth living in if the ones they loved went off into the war only to die. His face turned sour at a memory that still plagued him. The look of pain in her eyes when he started to yell at her for something she had said about his father. Then the horror and betrayal that added to her eyes when he told her of his decision. Now, his only wish was to wipe away those emotions from her eyes forever, for he could see that they stilled plagued her now in the Three Broomsticks.

_Said we'd take a little time, for both of us to see,_

_What the world would be like to carry on,_

_Yeah, I know I got crazy, _

_Well I guess that's just me,_

_If I could turn back time before the wrong._

The war had changed him. Death and destruction was all he had seen and it had wrought a terrible coldness in him. He had become kind, yes, but he could not love. The Dark Lord's bloodthirstiness had made sure of that. In only a month, he had seen more death than a fully trained Auror would see in a lifetime. In that year of war, he had changed from a scared boy to an emotionless man. Then, when the war had ended, he searched for her. Two and a half years he had searched, only to find remnants of old shacks and abandoned huts that she had used. His inquiries about her had led him here to Hogsmeade. He had been determined to find the one that had said the three most sacred words he now held. "I love you."

_And I, I think I'll change my ways,_

_So all your words get noticed._

_Tomorrow's a brand new day._

_Tomorrow's a new day._

Why wouldn't he go to her? He needed to ho to her, yet he sat in his chair watching from afar as she sat miserably in her booth. _Get up! _His mind screamed. _You love her! You changed because of her! She became noting because of you! She gave you her heart and you broke it! Now it's time to put back together the pieces. _

_And I, I think I'll change my ways,_

_So all your words get noticed,_

_I think I'll change my ways._

_I think I'll change my ways!_

He got up, his once ice cold eyes now burning with a determined fire. The Three Broomsticks had been fairly empty, seeing as Hogwarts students were not there. So when he stood, she looked up to see whom it was. Their eyes locked. Her eyes grew wide with not only shock, but also horror and pain. Before he could say anything, she bolted out the door into the winter snow land Hogsmeade and become.

_I think I'll change my ways!_

She darted down a street and into a snowy meadow. He put on a spurt of speed, his ragged breath coming out in large clouds. His chest was tight, his lungs burning as he chased after her. She tripped and fell. He grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her into his body. They just stared. "You left me," she whispered, her eyes showing three years of pain. His lips were brushing hers as he answered. "I'm sorry."

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry,_

_Never thought I'd be the one._

**A/n: I know, I didn't give names, but you should have figured out who they were. And… I know it might be hard to know what was past and present in this songfic, but I hope you understood the basic part!**


End file.
